


Exceptions (Or How Ron Weasley Found Himself Jobless)

by NicWin



Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: Before September 1st, Hogwarts is rebuilt. Students prepare to return… except one.





	Exceptions (Or How Ron Weasley Found Himself Jobless)

**August 1998**

“Mr Weasley, I would highly recommend you return to complete your education as wizards without N.E.W.T. scores are classified as untrained and the ability to obtain a job slim.”

“That’s all right Professor, I’m just gonna be working in my brothers’ joke shop or my father can get me a job in Sport and Games,” Ron Weasley said confidently, dismissing the Headmistress of Hogwarts suggestion to return for a repeat Seventh Year.

“Mr Weasley, as you are serving a three-year suspended sentence by the Ministry for slandering an Ancient and Noble House Lord—who has already accepted to return for his Seventh Year as well as rest of the 1991 Hogwarts cohort who didn’t die in the War—I strongly suggest you reconsider. In addition, the Department of Sport and Games, like all Ministry departments require employees to have reasonable N.E.W.T. scores in order to obtain employment, there are no exceptions,” Headmistress McGonagall lectured, “However being that you are of age, I cannot force you to return to Hogwarts,” she relented.

“Don’t worry Professor, I’ll be fine in my brothers’ joke shop,” Ron smiled widely.

Minerva raised a disbelieving eyebrow but said nothing.

“You may go, Mr Weasley.”

“I might drop in for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin,” he said in parting before using the floo in the Headmistress’ office to floo to The Burrow directly.

“Well, I tried,” McGonagall said to the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, before taking out a bottle of Firewhiskey and pouring a tall glass.

* * *

“Not a chance,” George Weasley glared at his youngest brother, packed around the Weasley dining room table.

“What, why not?!” Ron asked incredulously.

“Merlin, you have a short memory,” George sighed, “Because of your stunt last month, Fred and I not only had to apologise to everyone that heard you using our new Sonorus device, but we had to offer every customer that did a 50 per cent discount to stop them from going over to Zonko’s-”

“-Because according to them, Zonko’s doesn’t employ baseless rabble-rousers. And frankly, neither do we.” Fred finished with utter disdain for his youngest brother as he sat down as well.

* * *

“I’m sorry Mr Weasley, but the Ministry of Magic cannot employ an untrained wizard,” the Head of Ministry Affairs, a tall skinny woman informed him matter-of-factly.

“What? Why not? I’ll only be in Sport and Games that has nothing to do with potions, or criminals or anything other than Quidditch,” Ron shouted causing several people waiting to turn and glare at him.

“I’m sorry but Ministry regulations state that only and I quote, ‘Pursuant of Article 1, Subsection 3, Subarticle 5: Only wizards and witches who have core N.E.W.T. scores within their prospective departments may seek employment with the Ministry of Magic, no exceptions,’”

“But I fought in the War!”

“And we thank you for your service but the law remains.”

Ron huffed and was about to tell the witch something else when he was dragged away. He looked up at the annoyed face of his older brother Percy.

“Get out of here,” Percy hissed in the hallway.

“But—“

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

Ron was shocked, he’d never heard Percy curse before, but he wasn’t going to leave without a damn good reason, “Why?!”

“Because unless you have N.E.W.T. scores it is pointless to argue with the Head of Ministry Affairs, no exceptions means literally no fucking exceptions; not for _you_,” he said with disdain dripping from his lips, “not for Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived or Hermione, the Brightest Witch of Her Age; and certainly not Draco Malfoy despite the fact that he is also a Wizengamot member as he is Lord Black. To retain the seat he’ll need several N.E.W.T. and with high marks to boot, so you see _Ronald,_ the Ministry doesn’t give a shite about you fighting in the War. Now, get out.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, but we do not have open tryouts planned,” said the Manager of the Chudley Cannons.

“I’m sorry, but we require high N.E.W.T. scores in Potions and Herbology even for our cashiers,” said Mr Mulpepper of Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary.

“I’m sorry, but an Animagus posing as a pet is not a magical familiar, we are trying to find permanent homes for these animals and only those with proper familiars know how to take care and show the customers how to do so,” said the saleswoman at Magical Menagerie.

Ron left Magical Menagerie dejected, it had been three days since his disastrous day at the Ministry. He had been walking in Diagon Alley looking for ‘Help Wanted’ signs but every position required N.E.W.T. scores, even if the Cannons didn’t require them the manager had said it’d be nice if he had an advanced N.E.W.T. in flying.

As he was walking past Flourish and Blotts he heard giggling but didn’t see anyone, and then stepping out of a side entrance looking equally tousled were Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy spotted him first.

“Ah, Weaselbee, any luck with the job hunt?” The current Lord Black smirked, he heard from Fred and George that Weasley asked for a job at the twins’ shop because he refuses to go back to Hogwarts. Not that it didn’t surprise him, the Weasel was always shite at revision and primarily got through six years because of Hermione, on top of that his duelling skills were worse than a squib. He had always wondered why this idiot got 50 points for playing ‘the greatest Chess game Hogwarts has seen in 50 years’, the ponce was a shite strategist. It wasn’t until Draco and Hermione got together and he had made his peace with Potter that he realised why the ginger menace always sought out Potter to play.

“Shut up Malfoy!” Ron shouted as his ears turned red.

“Well, I never,” Muriel Prewett said as she witnessed the scene, scandalised. Ron thought his Aunt Muriel was going to tell off Malfoy so he felt smug. “Ronald Weasley, you should be ashamed. Lord Black, I apologise for my nephew’s crassness."

“Think nothing of it, Madam Prewett,” Draco said smoothly.

“Of course, your Lordship,”

“Aunt Muriel! Why are you deferring to this… arse?” Ron was shocked his family were so pliant to Malfoy.

His aunt narrowed her eyes at him, “You will hold your tongue, Ronald Weasley. Lord Black is both an influential member of society and a war hero. Need I remind you that you are currently serving a three-year suspended sentence for slandering Lord Black already?! Go home, Ronald, I’ll talk to your mother about this.”

Ron Disapparated without a word or a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> A little interlude chapter closing out Ron Weasley's first story arc before focusing more on Hermione/Draco. Don't worry, plenty more Ron bashing to come. :D


End file.
